New Challenges
by Errol's Feather
Summary: The continuence of Kidnapped. Booth and Bones will learn that it isn't always easy to raise a teenage daughter and Hannah Elizabeth will learn that it isn't always easy to be seventeen. Life is full of challenges.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I do not own Bones and I'm not making any money from it, I do however own Bones daugthers Hannah Elizabeth and Angela Isabel, in addition to Peter and Allison. **_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>New Challenges<em>**

**_Chapter 1 _**

Temperance Brennan left out a sigh out a sigh of frustration as she checked into her daughter's bedroom seeing it was empty once again. It had happened a lot lately. She of course knew she most likely were with her friends, but still she didn't like that she sneaked out without telling where she went.

She could hear Seely's footstep's coming towards her and she closed the door, her eyes meeting his. He nodded towards the door and she lightly shook her head saying, "She's our again, we really need to talk to her about it."

"You really think talking is going to help?" he said, looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Then what do you suggest, have her continue like this, ending up at parties doing God knows what with God knows whom and in the end ending up pregnant," said Temperance slightly annoyed.

"Isn't that to take it a step to far?" asked Seely with a frown.

"We are talking to her whether you like it or not and you better back me up," said Temperance as she opened the door to their bedroom.

"Of course I will," he said, more to not get on her bad side as well as anything else.

She sighed as she slowly changed into her nightly attired. He followed her example and put his clothes on a chair close by. She got under the covers and grabbed a book, he opened the window before doing the same.

After a few pages he turned to look at her saying, "She's fine."

"I really hope you are right," said Temperance thinking back to the incident with the grave digger four years back. Ever since that happened she had been looking even more over the shoulders of her daughter than before. She was even more scared that anything might harm them again. Still she knew that there were some forms of harm she could not hinder. There were some lessons her daughter would have to learn on their own.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors Note: _**It's not always easy being Bones. **_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

At a crowded dance floor Hannah Elizabeth was dancing happily along with at least a dozen others. She was under aged for the place, but as she was using a fake ID that was the least of her worries at the moment.

She slowed down for a second, her eyes sweeping through the room for Allison and Peter, who of course was impossible considering how many people was there. She took up her cell to text them; hoping one of them would see it as she made her way to the main bar in the place.

'Where are you,' she thought, looking around with worried eyes. If it was one thing she did not like it was being alone for a long time in a crowded place like this. It was all her own fault though. She had heard her favorite song being played and she just had to dance to it, only one song became two and two became more, and before she knew it almost two hours had gone by.

She sighed looking at her cell as a boy made his way through the crowd in her direction. Hannah sighed, she was not unused to different offers, but she always declined, her heart was already taken by someone.

She startled as her cell was buzzing just as he came closer. She looked at it, it was from Allison saying that she had not been feeling well so Peter had taken her home. It also said they had tried to find her, but had no luck and that she would see her in school the next day.

"Oh crap," she groaned, wondering how the heck she would get home as Peter was her ride as well. She of course knew that Ally had been feeling a little under the weather when they went out, so this didn't come as a surprise.

"Trouble princess," she heard the boy said.

"First I'm not your princess and stay out of it," she snapped at him, making her way to the entrance to call her mother, hoping she would come for her. Right now, no matter how much trouble that would get her in Bones was her only option.

* * *

><p>Bones in the distance of her sweet dream could hear her phone ringing. It took the middle-aged woman some seconds to be brought back to reality. She grabbed her phone with a groan. She looked at the display saying, "Little Booth." She frowned as she cleared her voice saying, "Little Booth."<p>

"Mummy, I…can you please come and get me," said Hanna Elizabeth in the other end.

"Where are you?" said Bones, sitting up, trying to make out the background sound.

"The black dragon, or rather outside at the moment," Hannah answered with a sigh.

'What," Bones thought, but she said, "I'll be there as soon as possible, just stay where you are."

"Please hurry," the young girl begged.

"I will," said Bones with a sigh, hanging up and turning on the nightlight. Seely that halfway had been woken up by his wife's phone conversation, fluttered his eyes, saying, "What did you do that for?"

"Little Booth, she's at the Black Dragon and I have to go and get her," said Bones, getting out of bed, making her way to the closet to get some clothes on.

"But that place that's…How did she even get in there, and why was she alone?" she asked.

"I honestly didn't ask," said Bones, he could trace more frustration in her voice. She put on a light blue top and a black jacket and matching pants. She walked into the bathroom, and took a look in the mirror. She sighed knowing she would not have time to put makeup on; instead she combed her hair and put it up in a ponytail. It was now longer completely brown as it had traces of grey in it.

Her icy blue eyes were looking tired, most likely from the lack of sleep due to work and trying to raise two children. It could also have to do with her age, as she was nearing fifty she wasn't quite as fast in all areas as she had been in her younger days, the children however kept her young.

She took one last look in the mirror before walking back to Seely saying, "Well I'm out of here, see you in not long."

"I'll wait up for you," he said with a sigh, grabbing his book. She smiled at him before she headed down the stairs and out to her car.

* * *

><p>"I told you for the hundredth time I'm not interested," said a frustrated Hannah Elizabeth to the boy at the bar, he had followed her outside.<p>

"But why, I don't see you with anyone, meaning you're most likely single, and I'm sure that I could show you a good time," he said, coming closer.

She was just about to give him a rather harsh comment when she spotted her mother's car and ran over, as she got inside, she thought 'Saved by the bell." The boy just looked after her with an annoyed glare.

Temperance had of course noticed him as well saying, "Someone you know?"

"Someone I do not care to know, thank you for getting me," she said, settling a bit better in the passage seat.

Bones didn't answer to that, instead she asked, "Why were you there alone in the first place?"

"Well Ally, Peter and I were bored, and since Peter and I wanted to do something fun, we figured that we would go out dancing. Ally wasn't feeling all well, but as she didn't want to be left alone she came as well. We were sitting talking at the bar when a good song came on and I just had to dance to it, but there was more, and I lost track of them. Turned out he had taken Ally home, meaning I lost my ride," she quickly summed up.

Bones nodded saying, "I take it you have a fake ID, which I want you to hand over at once."

Hannah Elizabeth sighed as she reached down in her purse and took the ID out and put in her mother's purse saying, "I didn't mean to lose them."

"I know, but you should have known better than to go to there in the first place," said Bones in a serious tone, turning to face her as she had stopped on a red light.

"I don't get what the big deal is, neither of us is drinking alcohol, I just wanted to dance and have fun," she said, a little frustrated.

"Be as it may, you could have ended up in real trouble and what if I hadn't heard my phone, what would you have done then?" Bones asked.

"I…I actually didn't think of that as you usually pick up," the young girl said, looking down at her feet.

Bones sighed, not saying anything, just looking at the road in front of her, she was trying to figure out how to handle this and what to say, not able to find the right words.

Hannah Elizabeth looked at her mother with worried eyes; she almost always spoke the mind when it came to everything. She actually disliked the silence, not knowing what she was thinking more than when she yelled at her and punished her.

She broke the silence saying, "I'm really sorry mum, I shouldn't have done that."

"No you should not; it could have gotten you into major trouble. It was a very irresponsible thing to do and I am very disappointed in you," Bones answered.

She was disappointed in her for showing bad judgment. Hannah Elizabeth was trying to hold her tears back wondering how she could have been so stupid. She looked out over the window regretting ever going out on the dance floor, and then she wouldn't have been in trouble now.

"I'm not perfect like you, I sometimes do mess up," she whispered, continuing to looking out the window, as Bones parked the car in the driveway. Hannah Elizabeth quickly got out and ran up to the house. As she unlocked the door she could hear Bones steady voice say, "Please wait, little Booth."

Her daughter turned to face her, looking at her with her ocean blue eyes, which was still filled with tears. Temperance came closer, she lifted her hand and stroked some of them away saying, "There is something you need to understand and that is that I'm not perfect, no one is, we all make mistakes and we learn from them. I would however appreciate that if you should happen to sneak out in the future leave a note saying where you are. The reason for this is that you are not yet a parent and you have no idea what it is like to worry about your children, every time I come in to see your bedroom empty I get terrified that something may have happened to you. I almost lost you once before and I rather not do that again."

The young girl looked at her mother's tired eyes saying, "I do suppose I could have left you some notes about my whereabouts, so I will try to do that in the future. For the record I wasn't drinking or doing anything illegal, I'm not that stupid. I suppose I'm grounded."

"I need to talk to your father about that, so the jury is still out on that one," said Temperance with a sigh, as they both slowly entered the house.

She nodded saying, "Is there anything else or can I go to bed as I'm really tired."

"You can go to bed; do you need a ride to school tomorrow morning?" Temperance asked.

"No, Peter is picking us up, and I am coming over at the lab after," she said as they reached the end of the stairwell that lead up to the second floor. Hannah Elizabeth could see her father standing in the doorway of his and Temperance's room. He looked tired as well. She walked over and gently hugged him before giving him a peck on the cheek saying, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, little Booth," he said and smiled vaguely at her before she walked into her bedroom and closed the door.

He looked at his wife, which was following a couple of steps behind Hannah Elizabeth. She came close, leaning against him whispering, "Where did I go wrong with her?"

Booth pulled her closer into his protective arms saying, "You didn't go wrong with her, she's just strong-minded as her mother and she needs to explore as she grows."

"Not helping Booth, she cannot continue down this path and you know it," she said, breaking free and walking into their room.

"How did she get in either way?" he asked, closing the door.

"Fake ID," she said, pulling it out of the pants pocket and giving it to him.

He looked at it and said, "This is actually really good, she could have fooled me. So did you punish her in any way yet?"

"No, I wanted to discuss the matter with you first, and I doubt that will help," said Temperance with a sigh, getting into bed.

"I would suppose that we would choose a punishment that would make her think twice, grounding of course won't work, she would just sneak out," he said thoughtfully.

Bones looked at her husband, he seemed to be thinking hard, and then a smile seemed to creep over his face as he said, "I got it, but you have to be the one carrying out the punishment as I'm not good at that."

Bones rolled her eyes saying, "Why do I always have to be the bad guy?"

"Because you are more of an authority figure, I'm the fun guy," he said with a smile.

She didn't reply to this, the fact was that she sometimes hated to be the strict parent. He saw her thoughtful face and said, "They love you."

"Hmmm, so what is the punishment?" she asked him.

"That she's not allowed at Jeffersonian for a month, we'll take her aces pass and make sure the guards don't let her in. That place is her life and it would truly crash her if she couldn't go there," said Booth.

"I don't know if that is a good idea, it seems a little harsh," said Temperance doubting a bit.

"It's the only way she will learn," said Booth.

Temperance nodded, knowing he was right. She snuggled close to him wondering how their daughter would react to the news the next morning. And even if she knew it would be a good lesson she wasn't sure if she liked the thought of not having her little one there in the afternoons.

* * *

><p>It was early the next morning that Angela Isabel ran into her sister's bedroom yelling, "Get up, get up, and get up."<p>

"Where is the fire?" asked Hannah Elizabeth tiredly, looking at her ten year old sister.

"This is gonna be the best day ever, but you gotto help me get dressed," said the young girl.

"Why?" asked her big sister.

"Because we're gonna addition for the school play, please help," she said, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"I will," said Hannah, yawning as she slowly got out of bed and followed Angela back to her room, wishing she could sleep longer.

* * *

><p>It was about thirty minutes later that Seely and Temperance got up from bed. They like their oldest daughter weren't really in the mood to get up either. Seely looked into Bones tired, blue eyes asking, "Sure you shouldn't take a day off?"<p>

She looked at him with shocked eyes saying, "Did you suddenly just loose it?"

"No, I'm just saying it has been a very long night, and maybe you could use some rest," he said.

"Seely," she said getting out of bed before adding, "This is mainly one night, there will be others I'm pretty certain, but that does not mean I'm not capable of doing my job. I could even do it with less sleep."

He nodded knowing she was right, and to not start an argument he didn't take it further. Instead he got out of bed as well, slowly dragging himself to the bathroom. She slowly followed wondering if they would have time for a quickie before work. Spite her age she still had needs.

* * *

><p>When the two adults came down to the kitchen the children were already there eating serial and talking. Bones gasped when she saw what her oldest daughter was wearing, a short miniskirt and a top so short it was showing her abs. Her youngest daughter was on the other hand wearing a pair of holed jeans and a pink T-shirt with a heart on, and Temperance was sure she could detect just a tad of make-up on her.<p>

"You are not going to school dressed like that," Bones said, feeling she was close to losing it.

"What, everyone is going like this?" Hannah shrugged.

"So if everyone else dress like a slut you do it as well, I will not have this sheep mentality, go upstairs and change at once," Bones demanded.

"Dad," Hannah said, looking at Seely.

"I'm with your mother on this one, you are not leaving the house dressed like that, and after last night I wouldn't try to push it further," he said in a warning tone.

"You two are just so…so…old," she said, not being able to come up with something better.

"Big mistake," Angela said quietly, looking from her sister to her parents.

"That is it, I had it with your behavior, and it will have consequences," said Temperance.

"Let me guess I'm grounded," said the young girl, rolling her eyes.

"No, you are denied access at the Jeffersonian, so hand over you access pass," said Bones, holding out her hand.

Both Angela and Hannah gasped, looking at their parents in disbelief. Hannah that was standing on the edge of the stairs took a step closer to Bones saying, "You cannot be serious."

"I am, access pass, we have to get to work," said Temperance, still holding out her hand.

Hannah looked at her father, saying, "Daddy…?"

"I'm agreeing with your mother on this as well," he said, looking as serious as his wife.

"Fine!" said the young girl, going through her backpack before handing it over saying, "Just so you know I hate you."

Bones sighed, it was not the first time she said it, yet it would not be the last. That however didn't mean that the words hurt any less. She looked into her daughter's angry eyes, not saying anything as she put her aces pass in the purse. She slowly walked towards the door before she turned saying, "I…We are doing this for your own good, have a nice day and please try to stay out of trouble. I love you little Booth."

The young girl glared at her mother, not too happy about her actions, but she still say, "Have a good day, see you at dinner."

"You will, if not we will call," Booth promised before he and his wife left. As soon as they were out the door he could tell Temperance was not okay with it, but he didn't ask for her thoughts, he knew she would tell him about it if he wanted to.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3  
><em>**

After Hannah Elizabeth had managed to get her sister on the school bus she went outside the house to wait for Peter and Allison to pick her up. She was still upset about them leaving her the night before; if that hadn't happened she wouldn't have been denied access at the lab.

Her thoughts suddenly got interrupted by a honk on a horn and she looked up to see Peter's car. She threw her school bag over her shoulder and ran down to them. As she got into the car she said, "I can't believe you two just left me yesterday, thanks to that I'm in so much trouble."

"Grounded again?" Peter asked from the front seat.

"Worse my mother is disappointed in me and I'm denied access at the Jeffersonian for a month," she answered with a very heavy sigh.

"What?" Peter almost spat out.

"They can't do that," Allison objected as strongly as he did.

"Well guess what they already have," said Hannah, leaning to look out the window with sad eyes.

"But you're her little Booth, she loves having you around," said Allison in a sympathetic tone, even she could see how much Bones loved her little girl. Banishing her from the workplace was almost as bad as being throwing out from their house as the lab was almost as home for the young girls, if not even more so. That was if they were not at Allison's or Peter's place.

"Not anymore, so I'll guess we'll have to hang at the house or yours after class," said Hannah with a sigh.

"Yeah my house is good," said Allison, turning to look at Hannah.

"Am I welcome as well?" Peter asked, looking at Allison.

Allison turned her head, looking over her shoulder to the backseat where Hannah Elizabeth was sitting. She didn't seem to be aware of the world around her; she just looked out of the car window with sad, empty eyes.

She then looked over at Peter saying, "Today is not a good time, I think we should be alone."

He nodded with a sigh, not liking at all to be excluded, knowing he should be used to it; all things considered three was a crowd at times. And even though he'd never once over the last three years see them kiss or hold hands in any ways he was pretty sure they were a couple in every way.

As he pulled up outside the school building and parked before getting out, he looked over at Allison, she shrugged and got out of the car, opened Hannah's door and got her out. Hannah Elizabeth leaned on her friend as they walked towards the building trying to get her mother's disappointing eyes out of her mind, sadly she couldn't. She of course had taken it far before, but not like this, she had never lost the key to her home before.

"I'm sorry, Bones," she whispered, thinking out loud, making Allison look at her. She didn't say anything other than, "She'll get over it, just give her some time."

"I hope so, I really do," said her friend, opening the door to the class room, only to flop down by her desk, Alison next to her as always. The redhead smiled in a comforting way as they both were being watched by Peter two rows behind, he was still not happy about behind dismissed. The two girls didn't seem to care too much, they at the moment only had eyes for each other.

* * *

><p>"Bones!" Booth said again, looking at his wife. She seemed to be lost in her own world, letting a phalange twirl around and around between her fingers.<p>

"Sorry what?" she said, looking up at her husband, Angela and Hodges that were looking at her with shocked eyes.

"Mind putting that back where it belongs?" he said, looking at the skeleton on the table in front of them.

She rolled her eyes, putting it back before she slowly left the room, making Angela frown at him and ask, "What's with her?"

"Little Booth went too far so she's not allowed to access the lab for a month," said Booth with a sigh.

"What!" said Angela shocked, even for them that seemed a bit to harsh.

"That is the only way she'll learn," said Booth.

"Perhaps, but at what cost, do you really think she'll manage to live one month without her daughter?" asked Angela, nodding in direction of where Bones had gone.

"She'll have to, I mean most children do not raise their children at the work place," said Booth.

"Most children yes, but this is little Booth, she belongs here like her mother," Angela argued.

"I think they'll manage, after all Michael was raised outside the lab and he turned out just fine," said Booth as unlike their children Angela and Hodgins had raised their son more or less outside the lab.

"He's not like them," said Angela.

"Oh will you give a rest," said Booth annoyed and left the room in annoyance.

"They are making a big mistake," said Angela with a heavy sigh.

"Yes, but what can we do?" asked her husband.

"Leave it be for now," she said with a sigh.

"Did we make the right decision raising him outside the lab?" Jack asked.

"We did, he belongs on the outside, just like little Booth and Angela belongs on the inside," said Angela in a soft tone.

Hodgins nodded as his eyes went to the skeleton saying, "What do we do about him?"

"Let him wait until she return, he's not going anywhere," said Angela with a smile.

"I guess you're right," He said with a chuckle, giving her a loving kiss instead.

* * *

><p>Bones was walking around in her office, she was troubled, really troubled. It was the first time her young one was banned from the premises, but also the first time she had gone so far. She knew they had acted right, but then why did it feel so wrong.<p>

She let a huff of frustration just as her cell went off. She looked at it, on the display it said, "Little Booth."

She opened the text saying that she would eat dinner at Alison's and spend the night there, she would be home for dinner the next day instead. Bones let out a scream in frustration and threw the phone so hard that it flew out of the door and landed on the outside, most likely in a million pieces. She didn't care, after all it didn't matter, not when the one person she needed to be there was the one person that couldn't. She leaned her head in her hands and started to cry. The pain was unbearable, a pain caused by herself. Her heart was breaking. Even if her daughter might be able to survive on the outside, she, herself couldn't function with the absence of her that much she knew.

_How could she be this stupid and what would the consequences be? _

As she continued to cry her husband was watching her from the door, for once not interfering, also he was wondering what would happen now. Slowly he walked towards the elevator, seeing the broken cellphone on the ground. He needed air, he needed to get out, to be alone for a change. And just like that he left her, he left the lab. When she probably needed him the most to be there. The fact was he needed her as well, but right now he couldn't bear to be near her, he needed to go as far away as possible.

A few steps away Angela Hodgins was watching wondering if this would be the end for the little family. A tear ran down her cheek as she watched him leave wondering if he would be gone long and what that would cause. Then she went in search of her own husband, she couldn't bear to alone right now.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
